In recent trends, network slicing is a solution for supporting different service requirements in 5th generation mobile network (5G). Network operators can perform the network slicing through technologies including software-defined networking (SDN) and network function virtualization (NFV) to divide a physical network into virtual logical networks corresponding to a plurality of different application service scenarios. With use of the network slicing, 5G network can provide optimized, dynamic and flexible communication services for diversified application scenarios in the future.
A user equipment (UE) in the 5G network can access a plurality of different network slices, and these network slices can each provide different application services. As similar to existing network communication systems, the UE in the 5G network shall register to the network. That is, the UE would register to the 5G network before requesting the network slices for providing specific services. After the UE registers to 5G network, if the UE is able to immediately connect to the network slice that meets the demand, the UE can use the services provided by the 5G network as soon as possible according to its permissions. Therefore, how to instantly select the most appropriate network slice for the user equipment to match a required service type and a working state of the user equipment is indeed one of the important topics to be addressed by persons skilled in the art.